The embodiments described herein are generally related to rodent management systems, and more specifically to systems for trapping and/or killing rodents. Rodent bait stations typically include a housing having an internal chamber and toxic baits or other trapping devices disposed in the chamber for controlling rodents (e.g., rats and mice). The housing is designed to inhibit non-targeted animals (e.g., dogs, cats) and unauthorized individuals (e.g., children) from coming into contact with the baits or the devices (e.g., trap mechanisms, such as, but not limited to snap traps, live catch traps, or snares). Often, the housing has a generally low-profile. That is, the height of the housing is only slightly taller than an average-sized rodent in a prone (e.g., normal movement—i.e., not sitting or standing) position. The housing includes at least one opening for allowing the rodents access to the interior space of the housing and thereby access to the toxin and/or device. The housings often include two openings that create a straight passageway through which a rodent can pass through the housing. A bait area for placing the toxin and/or trap is partially separated from the passageway by a pair of spaced-apart divider walls. Rodents can access the bait area from the passageway through an opening between the divider walls. The bait stations are placed along a wall (interior or exterior), where rodents generally move and other places they are likely to frequent. The rodent management stations are serviced periodically by a technician to clean debris out of the housing, to replenish the bait supply, and to replace or reset any tripped traps.
Debris often accumulates within such rodent management stations in between servicing. Such debris includes, but is not limited to: rat droppings, unused bait, rodent carcasses, insects, dust, dirt, and plant leaves and stems. Removal of debris from prior systems is tedious and time-consuming due to their construction, i.e., having a base or floor and an upstanding perimeter wall. Thus, debris can only be removed in a piecemeal fashion, or by overturning the base, or by suctioning debris from the station. The placement of bait or traps within the housing is often fixed as well, rendering reconfiguration difficult or non-feasible.
A modular rodent management system is therefore needed which provides for efficient cleaning of the station, good weather resistance and easy reconfiguration of bait and traps housed therein.